Basil's Journey: Return to Earth
by The Crossover Guardian
Summary: Basil Nelson always felt Reality was unfair and cruel; with a crappy school life, bullying by other teenagers, and uncaring teachers. It's why he preferred to stick to fictional or fantasy things like; Video Games, Books, Comic/Manga Books, and Anime. But never did he expect to be sent to another world filled with anthro ponies. Now he just wants to go home and forget about it.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own MLP:FIM, Hasbro does. But I do own the Oc's used in this story.

 **Author Note:** Hello Fanfic Readers! I'm back, from beyond the grave! *Pops out of a grave covered in dirt* I'm back with a new outlook on life right now and a brand new laptop after my old one contracted a virus. Now with this new story; me and my new partner have been discussing different plot ideas on what to change, add, or keep the same. Also he's helped me come up with a new Fanfiction schedule where I'll be working on a story for one full month and afterwards I'd fully concentrate on a another story idea. Anyways; these next few months will be a great trial for me and I'll do my very best to keep up with updating my stories. Now let's get on with the show!

 **Warnings:** HIE (Human in Equestria), Anthro, Massive Crossover Elements, and Harem

* * *

 **(Earth)**

In a Boise, Idaho Hastings, was a seventeen-year-old Basil Nelson looking through a manga aisle carefully staring at each rows of manga to make sure on wither or not if he has it already. Basil was a dark haired teen with slightly unkempt hair, along with a small ponytail that only reached below his neck. He was light skinned, rather scrawny for his age and had low to no muscles on him.

Finally deciding that he has all the current manga's; Basil went to checkout line with a shopping basket filled with books, dvds, and other merchandise that involved anime, fantasy, or fictional. Although he loves the Hastings store very much, there was always one employee that just loved giving him a hard time for skipping school; Mike Richards.

Mike was a tall, tan teen with black slightly long hair that reaches his upper back but ties it into a ponytail most of the time. He wore a green polo shirt and black pants with a bored expression until he caught sight of his 'favorite' customer.

"Skipping school again Basil?" a smirking Mike asked. Basil silently placed his basket on the counter not looking even looking directly at the cashier.

Mike, still smirking, just quietly started to scan each item but would comment on how he already has it or read it; causing Basil to roll his eyes. Mike is Basil's only trustworthy friend he has since he started middle school, but he was two years older than he was and possibly the next person who would know just as much about anything Fictional as Basil.

Basil loved Mike as a best friend; but he's always on his case about every little thing like, "So, Basil, why aren't you in school?"

Which was answered, in his usual way, with an eye roll and groaning his reply, "Not this again!"

Mike stopped scanning the items and put full attention onto his young friend as he scolded him, "Yes, this again, you've been avoiding school more than lately and I want to know why."

Basil felt like pulling his hair out, _"Why can't he just let things go!"_ He then put on a deadpan expression as he sarcastically asked, "Don't you have a job to do?"

The Cashier, Mike, had a look of annoyance and resumes to scan the items until he was done and placed them into the plastic bags. Basil took his bag from the cashier, after paying with a debit card, and turned to the exit, but before he could leave, Mike spoke aloud for his friend to hear.

"After I'm done with my shift; I'll be stopping by your house, so we can finish our conversation."

Basil merely waved back as he continued walking out the store and the automatic doors closing behind him.

The whole walk back to his house was spent grumbling to himself and thinking bitterly about the thought of going to school. _"I don't see why I need to go to school anymore. I have an Eidetic Memory and could simply read or study ahead of the other brainless Hormone Idiots. Heck, my teachers don't exactly hide the fact they hate me."_

After that thought, Basil spent the rest of the trip back home in annoyed silence. He quickly opened the front door and slammed it shut on the way in, after hearing no sounds of any kind; Basil assumed that his uncle and aunt weren't home.

Basil had been living with his Aunt Nancy and Uncle Ken for Seven Years, after him and his parents got in a car crash. He was the only one to survive the incident and his only living relatives that could take him in were his aunt and uncle. They've done everything they can to help him cope with the death of his parents: let him have the master bedroom, gave him money to spend on however he wanted, and always trying to make him feel special every chance they had.

Basil loves his aunt and uncle, but to him; they just won't let the accident go and time to time reminds him of the car crash. Which angers and saddens him whenever its mention.

He went up the stairs and entered his room after turning on the lights. Basil's room was rather spacious to fit: A queen size bed, three book cases set by one wall and one extra by another, a medium size desk with a nice leather desk chair, a dresser with a mirror attached to it, and some shelves on the walls with fictional figurines on them.

Basil placed his bags on the bed and took out a **Final Fantasy VII Cloud** and **Sora from KH2** figurines and made room on the shelves for them. He then reorganized his bookshelves to add in his new books and mangas, after he was done; Basil took out his backpack and sat it down to fill up for the day.

When going to school, Basil found out that it's better to prepare for a day of boredom and silence. He most likely already read ahead of the other students and his aunt and uncle have already considered Basil going to college; they've been getting him college level books to read.

Basil grabbed his laptop, Ipod Phone, Ten Different Mangas, a Rubik Cube, a few brain teasing Wire Puzzles, and his personal notebook he likes to doodle in when he's extra bored. Any other free space was for his textbooks for school, gym clothes, pens and pencils, and regular notebooks for schoolwork.

As he was about to lift the now, possibly, heavy bag onto his back, Basil noticed a note on top of a pile of new clothes near his bathroom. Sighing tiredly, Basil grabbed the note and clothes and headed to the bathroom; already guessing on what's on notes.

He set the clothes down and looked down at the note and read, _**"Dear Basil, here are some brand new clothes to help you fit in with the kids at school. Things may be rough now, but always remember; there's always a way to turn things positive in life. Have a nice day at school! Love Aunt Nancy and Uncle Ken"**_

Basil stared at the note for a few seconds before setting it down next to his clothes and turned to the mirror to prepare for a quick shower. He leaned forward and carefully took out the brown colored contacts from his eyes and stared at himself with his natural red eyes. Apparently it was a birth defect that made his eyes naturally red, but it has always unnerved or frightened anyone who's seen his real eye color. So Basil decided to wear colored contacts to avoid people whispering behind his back about his eyes.

Basil took a quick shower and exited the bathroom drying his hair while putting his contacts case in his pockets, deciding to put them on his way to school. He walked in front of his mirror and looked at his reflection. Basil wore a dark blue hoodie jacket with a green T-shirt that had a dark green tribal design on the front, dark grey cargo pants with a black belt tied around it, and black and white colored running shoes.

Although Basil liked the clothes; he was rather scrawny when it came to his body, so the clothes looked extremely baggy on him making him look ridiculous.

He sighed already knowing the comments he'll be getting at school from all the students… and possibly from some of the teachers. Basil turned to his backpack and grunted when lifting it up and placing on his back.

Basil was about to leave for school when he noticed something odd on his wall. The light from outside seemed to be getting brighter and casting a stronger light through his window and hitting his wall. He turned to his window and looked out to his backyard, what he saw was unbelievable that he told himself, "That's not possible."

Basil quickly ran out of his room, down the stairs where he almost tripped on the last steps, and to his kitchen where it had the sliding window. He threw open the sliding door and stared in disbelieve as he slowly approached a large sphere of light in his backyard. It shined like the sun forcing Basil to squint his eyes and trying to shield some of the light with his arm.

He just couldn't believe on what's in front of him, Basil wracked through his brain for every possible and logical information on what the shining sphere could be. But every answer he thought up was quickly crushed on the fact what he was seeing is VERY real.

" _This can't be real! Someone must be pulling an elaborate prank, but how are they doing this? Was I drugged somehow on the way home or am I imagining this?"_ Basil's thoughts were soon becoming a mess that he barely noticed that the sphere was getting brighter and humming sound was starting to come from the sphere.

Basil's full attention was turned back to the light and stared, frozen in his spot as the light was now becoming blinding and the hum was starting to hurt his ears.

The hum continued to get louder and louder until Basil couldn't take it and fell to his knees while attempting to cover his ears with his hands and clenching his eyes shut. Even with his ears covered, the hum continued to hurt Basil's ears; but now he felt the hum starting to vibrate his body and the ground around him.

Not being able to take it anymore, Basil let out a loud scream of fear and of pain.

The sphere of light continued to get brighter and louder, but what Basil didn't notice; was that the sphere was getting closer to him now. Before he knew what was happening, the sphere was directly over Basil and soon lowered itself onto the Otaku until it enveloped him completely.

The sphere of light then shot up into the air until it was above the clouds and exploded into tiny light particles.

Back at the house, Mike was able to get off early with his shift and arrived at his friend's house to take him to school. He rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds, before he started pounding at the door. He yelled out as he rang the bell a few more times, "Basil! I know you're in there! You can't keep avoiding school like this!"

He waited for a few more seconds before reaching under the welcome mat and taking out a spare key. Mike yelled out again as he unlocked the door, "Dude, I'm coming in!"

Mike entered the house and glanced everywhere before going upstairs, but what he missed to see was a human shape burn mark in the backyard grass.

* * *

 **Anything listed below here, I do not own**

 **Cloud/Final Fantasy VII (7):** Cloud from Final Fantasy VII is still top favorite character from that game. I also can't wait for the remake **Square Enix** is making. I hope it comes out either this year or the next.

 **Sora/Kingdom Hearts:** The Protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts Games.

* * *

 **Author Note:** And Done! I have to say, this was actually easier to write then my last story. It may be similar to the first story, or the same but worded differently I don't know, but I do have different plans than the first story. Plus, with help from my Fanfiction Partner; I hope to update this at least one or two more times this month. Possibly somewhere soon as this story is up and running; I'm going to be deleting the other My Little Pony/Basil Story. I hoped you liked this new version. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed, but flamers will be ignored.


End file.
